Losing Grip
by Marina Lupin
Summary: Sirius Black está sentado no porão de sua casa quando ouve o barulho do retrato de sua mãe. Ninguém da Ordem não aparece lá há dias. Quem será? Remus? Dumbledore? Ele acaba descobrindo que sua visitante é Bellatrix Lestrange. Sua prima. Sua inimiga. Seu grande amor.


— Escória imunda! Traidores do próprio sangue! Bastardos! Sangues-sujos!

— Cale a boca, velha insuportável! — gritou Sirius do andar de cima. Havia alguém na casa, quem seria? Remus? Mas ele estivera no Largo há pouco tempo, e dissera que não iria voltar tão cedo. Talvez Dumbledore tivesse se lembrado de que ele existia. O quadro não se calara, mas atingira um tom diferente. Não era Dumbledore, isso ele tinha certeza. A meio caminho da escada a voz do retrato era audível novamente.

— ... nessa casa. Você vê no que transformaram a casa da nossa família? Estirpe esses imundos do lar de seus antepassados! Mate aquele bastardo que ousa macular o solo da família Black!

— Quem está ai? — gritou o moreno do topo da escada. A figura a quem o quadro se dirigia estava parcialmente escondida pelas sombras do local. Uma mão esguia surgia da escuridão com um aceno rápido da varinha as cortinas do quadro se fecharam e a casa voltou ao silêncio.

— Esta casa já é imunda e desprezível com ou sem eles. — murmurou uma mulher. — É sempre um desprazer vê-la... Titia.

Um Sirius paralisado e surpreso continuava no topo da escada e Bellatrix Lestrange despia o capuz revelando seus negros cabelos e um sorriso sarcástico. Os primos eram completamente iguais em certos pontos, mas irremediavelmente diferentes.

— O que você faz aqui? Veio a mando do seu mestre?! Suma daqui! — gritou o moreno descendo as escadas, suas mãos fechadas em punhos e uma expressão curiosa do rosto. Incredulidade... Raiva... Algo mais.

— Nossa priminho, que bela recepção. — comentou Bella com um sorriso de escárnio que não tocava seus olhos. Por baixo do deboche um sentimento maior se formava, algo semelhante ao que a expressão de Sirius encobria. — Ninguém me mandou aqui, vim porque quis. A casa também é minha. E abaixe o tom, Black. Você nem ao menos tem uma varinha, e também sabe que eu não sou mulher de aguentar grosserias. Eu vim porque...

— Era de se esperar que os anos com dementadores tivessem te ensinado a ser mais gentil, Lestrange. — cortou Sirius caminhando lentamente em direção a ela. — Embora gentileza não seja o forte dos comensais da morte, não é?

— Não estou com paciência para aguentar suas gracinhas, e não estou aqui como uma comensal. — revidou ela abandonando o tom sarcástico. — Nem como uma Lestrange.

A expressão dele ainda era dura, havia parado a apenas dois passos dela.

— Quem está aqui sou eu, Sirius. — continuou ela com um tom incrivelmente doce. Abandonando totalmente qualquer sinal de dureza, ela rompeu a distancia entre eles, parando a menos de trinta centímetros dele. O calor de seus corpos podia ser sentido por ambos, uma energia parecia correr entre eles, era até irritante, podiam se sentir, mas não havia toque. Seus rostos próximos a frieza de Sirius sendo dissolvida. Suas expressões intensas. — Sou eu, a Bella. A sua Bella.

 _Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby? **(Você tem idéia do que me faz sentir, amor?)**_

— A Bellatrix que conheci morreu, morreu junto com tudo que senti por ela.

— Você sabe que isso é uma mentira. — gritou ela, abandonando a doçura. — Mais de 10 anos naquela maldita prisão. Dez anos naquele inferno não me fizeram te esquecer. Você, com toda certeza, não se esqueceu de mim. Eu quis tirar você de dentro de mim! Eu quis! Eu quis te esquecer, Sirius Black. Mais de uma vez desejei que você morresse, assim eu poderia viver em paz! Ou morrer. Sem essa droga que eu sinto por você.

— Sente por mim? Você não sente nada Lestrange! — retrucou Sirius, se aproximando o pouco que havia se afastado. — Você se foi! A menina que eu amei morreu a muito tempo!

— E por que eu deveria me importar com o que você pensa, mesmo? Quem é você para falar alguma coisa? Você me abandonou! Quando eu mais precisava de você! Quando eu mais te amei, droga!

Uma lagrima rolou pelo rosto de Bellatrix. Uma gota de cristal marcando o pálido rosto dela. Os olhos azuis de Sirius a perfuravam com intensidade, a invadia, a dominava. Os batimentos de seus corações era o único som que ecoava pela casa.

— Você não sente? — indagou Bella, sua voz não era nada além de um murmurio. — Não sente isso?

Os dois se encaravam, se sentiam a distância. Distância muito irritante por sinal. Como se não aguentasse mais, Bella o puxou pela cintura, unindo qualquer parte que teimasse em ficar distante. Cada parte de seus corpos se reconhecendo, relembrando outros tempos. A pele de ambos queimava de desejo, e falta reprimida.

 _I was left to cry there **(Fui deixada lá pra chorar)**_

Sirius grudou seus lábios com fervor.

Mais de 10 anos separados pareciam aflorar como uma música a muito esperada para ser cantada. Como a melodia, o sentimento os consumia e completava. Os dois se completavam de uma forma surpreendente.

Separaram-se em busca de ar, ofegantes e confusos. Sirius cambaleou desnorteado.

— Isso está errado. — Sirius sentou-se na escada com a cabeça nas mãos. — Nossa historia deixou de existir. Você se casou, seguiu seu caminho e eu segui o meu.

— Se você soubesse... — começou Bella sentando-se ao lado dele, passando os dedos pelos cabelos negros desgrenhados. — Se você soubesse pelo que eu passei...

— O que você passou?! Você se casou com aquele bandido! Se tornou uma Comensal da Morte!

— Eu não queria, Sirius! Juro que não queria. — argumentou ela, torcendo as mãos nervosa. — Mas eu já estava tão envolvida...

— Você poderia ter saído! Poderia ter escolhido o lado certo! — retrucou Sirius levantando-se.

— Saído?! — gritou Bella com um riso amargo. — Dá mesma forma que Regulus saiu? Você se lembra, não é? Ele morreu logo em seguida! Não se "sai" do grupo de Voldemort. E que lado certo? A Ordem da Fênix é _tão_ mesquinha quanto os Comensais. Eu _nunca_ te escondi o que penso sobre os que você chama de amigos.

— Não fale assim deles! Não se atreva!

— Me atrevo sim! Você ficou aqui na Ordem brincando de ser mocinho enquanto eu estava lá fora enfrentando as horrores desse lugar.

— Mas de que importa tudo isso? — indagou o moreno magoado. — Você se casou, não é? Você definitivamente fez a escolha do rumo da sua vida, e a verdade Bellatrix, é que eu nunca fiz parte dela.

— Também não queria me casar. — falou Bella num tom consideravelmente menor. — Mas eu fiz o que tinha que fazer.

Bellatrix se sentou na escada novamente com o olhar distante e uma expressão triste.

— Tinha que fazer? Você deveria ter permanecido ao meu lado.

— Não, isso não é verdade. — começou ela amargurada. — E você sabe disso. Você só se preocupou com "eles" os seus "amigos", você pode ter se esquecido , mas eu lembro de como fui deixada de lado. Você estava comigo enquanto era conveniente. Quando "ela" na estava mais lá. Você me usou, Sirius.

A expressão de Sirius esta rígida e dolorosa. Bellatrix parecia que romperia em lágrimas a qualquer hora, desatou a falar sem dó alguma, como se libertasse um peso muito grande, guardado por muito tempo.

— Enquanto você se fingia de herói, eu sofria naquela casa imunda, aguentando os horrores daquela família. Pra você é fácil falar sobre escolher o lado certo, você tinha James Potter ao seu lado, tinha uma casa pra onde fugiu quando não aguentou mais, estava sempre alimentado, tinha uma vida. Mas eu não! Eu tive que ficar naquela casa aguentando minha mãe com suas crueldades e regras, havia visto minha irmã ser expulsa de casa sem dó nem piedade e ter que se submeter a trouxas. Eu ouvia minha mãe dizer o quanto Narcisa era inteligente por se casar com um Malfoy e eu aguentava as ameaças do meu pai. Eu passei por tudo isso sozinha! Você me usou, me encheu de sentimentos, sonhos e esperança e depois me deixou lá para _tentar_ montar o que um dia foi um coração. Eu me casei porque estava farta. Me casei por medo. Me casei acima de tudo porque eu precisava dar um nome ao meu filho!

 _Everything wasn't okay **(Tudo não estava bem)**_

— Filho?! — surpreendeu-se Sirius. — Que filho? Mas...

— Sim, eu estava grávida de você... Você deveria saber que depois de tudo eu não te procuraria. Pareceu que você havia escolhido se afastar de mim, eu decidi fazer o mesmo. Casei-me com Rodolphus na esperança de que pudesse dar um lar para o meu filho. — Sirius estava atônito, a boca entreaberta, os olhos arregalados. — Mas a criança morreu antes mesmo de nascer, quando fui atingida por uma maldição lançada por um Auror. Mas ai eu já estava casada e envolvida. Sofri muito com tudo isso, Sirius. Mais do que você possa _sequer_ imaginar. Mas não dizem que a dor faz crescer? Então, foi assim que me tornei o que sou hoje.

— Você nunca me contou... Você nunca... — começou o moreno espantado. — Bella eu teria cuidado de você! Nós poderíamos ter...

— Já passou, Six... — murmurou Bella calmamente. — O passado não importa mais. Eu só... Vim aqui porque de certa forma ainda precisava de você... Precisa falar com você... Mas não importa mais.

Ela levantou-se cansada e abatida, recolocando a capa preta, algumas lágrimas insistiam em cair. Quem guarda um passado cheio de tormentos tem que estar ciente que um dia ele virá a tona e quando vier, será devastador. Como uma forte tempestade, lava e leva tudo, mas deixa sempre o caos para trás.

Sirius e Bella nunca mais conseguiriam sentir a mesma coisa, viver a mesma coisa e muito mesmo retornar a vida de onde pararam.

Porém, depois de toda tempestade é vez da calmaria, tempo de reconstruir o que está quebrado e dar uma chance a algo novo.

— Não! Bella espera! — pediu Sirius a segurando pelo braço impedindo sua saída. — Não fuja outra vez... Sinto tanto pelo que aconteceu... Por tudo... Mas... Você sabe que apesar de tudo, eu sempre te amei. Isso não mudou, não mudaria nem que eu quisesse.

— Eu... — sussurrou ela derrotada e frágil diante dos perfurantes olhos azuis de Sirius, seus rostos tão próximos, respirações tão desiguais e seus corações tão acelerados. — Eu estou apenas tentando não perder o controle sobre isso, Sirius. Mas eu não consigo.

— Então não tente, apenas esta noite, não tente se afastar de mim.

 _I'm starting to trip **(Estou começando uma viagem)**_

 _I'm losing my grip **(Estou perdendo meu controle)**_


End file.
